


Calm before the storm

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves, Pre-Canon, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Marion prepares to leave for England with Newt, leaving Percival in America





	Calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Marion woke up in-between her fathers, holding on tightly to the both of them. Tomorrow, she and her papa would go to England to visit her uncle Theseus. Her daddy would stay behind in America and Marion had a slightly bad feeling about it, although she didn't know why. She just burrowed herself into her daddy's chest and felt his arms tighten around her. "Good morning, sweetheart." He whispered.

Marion smiled and finally opened her eyes to smile at her strong father. Good morning, daddy." She said, just as she felt her papa kiss the top of her head from behind. She smiled at the both of them, forgetting about her bad feeling for a while. Newt and Percival smiled down at Marion. This would be the first time that she would be separated from Percival and they knew that she was very nervous about it. 

The small family finally got out of bed and went to feed the creatures. Even they knew that something was wrong, as they were very quiet and stayed close to Percival. Marion stayed close as well and didn't let go of his hand. Percival simply smiled at her and lifted her up in his arms once he was done with his chores. "Everything will be alright, sweetheart. We'll all be together again before you know it." He said softly, while sitting down in the field that was pretty much their spot in the case. It was where Marion told her father that she loved him for the first time after they had adopted her. 

Marion hugged him tightly. "I know, daddy, but I just have a really bad feeling for some reason." She said. Percival smiled at her. "Don't worry, Marion. I will be alright. I promise." He whispered, stroking her hair. Marion smiled at him, before resting her head against his chest and taking a deep breath. Her father kissed her hair, before resting his head on hers. Newt found them several minutes later and joined them in the field, gently stroking his daughter's back. 

Ther family stayed like that for at least an hour, the adults comforting their daughter. Percival held Marion tightly against his chest. Part of him wondered if he shouldn't let her stay with him, but a small, niggling feeling told him that it was a bad idea. He and Newt shared a look and he shook his head, telling his husband that Marion was going with him. Theseus and Leta were expecting her and they would be dissapointed if she wouldn't come. 

"We'll be alright, sweetheart. Your uncle Theseus and aunt Leta wil be so happy to see you." Newt said. Marion smiled at that. She did love her aunt and uncle. Newt smiled at her, before continuing. "Besides, Leta said that she had a little surprise for us." He said and chuckled at seeing her excited face. "A surprise? Really? That's awesome." She said, sounding a lot happier. 

Her fathers laughed at that, before some of their creatures came close, wanting to play with them. Marion giggled, before starting to play tag with some of the mooncalves. Percival and Newt smiled at seeing their daughter happier. Newt turned towards his husband. "Is our little girl alright? I understand that she is nervous, but this is different." He said and Percival told him about Marion's bad feeling. 

Newt sighed at that, before looking at Marion playing with the creatures. Percival wrapped an arm around him. "It's alright, Newt. We'll be fine." He said, before grabbing one of the creatures to give it a bath. Newt soon joined him and they forgot about everything for a few hours. Marion suddenly jumped on Percival's back and he stumbled, before laughing and spinning around with her on his back, making her laugh as well.

That night, Marion climbed into bed with her fathers and held them tightly, especially her daddy. Percival and Newt simply smiled at her and let her be. Percival stroked her hair and started to hum a familiar song. Marion smiled at hearing it and closed her eyes, feeling safe and sound in her father's arms. Percival kissed the top of her head, before starting to sing. _"My dear, sweet Marion.."_

The next day, the small family slowly got up and got ready for the day. Newt had already packed his and Marion's things, so they were both ready to go by noon. Percival brought them both to the harbour. Once they were there, Percival kneeled in front of his daughter and caressed her cheek. "Do you have everything? Do you have Amy?" He asked, referring to his daughter's stuffed dog. 

Marion nodded in answer, before tightly hugging him. "I'll miss you, daddy." She whispered. Percival wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest, stroking her hair. "I'll miss you too, sweetheart. I love you so much." He replied, before pulling back and kissing her forehead. Marion looked up at him and Percival wondered when his little girl had grown up so much. 

He smiled at her and hugged her again for a few seconds, before pulling back again and looking at his daughter. "You'll be a good girl to your papa, alright? You'll look after him, while in England. Can you do that for me? He asked. Marion nodded in answer and he smiled at her, kissing her forehead again, before squeezing her hand and finally standing up to say goodbye to his husband. 

Newt smiled at him with tears in his eyes. He always hated saying goodbye. Percival smiled back, before subtly casting a notice-me-not spell and kissing his husband. Breaking apart at their daughter's groan, they smiled at her and Percival ruffled her hair, before pulling her and Newt into a hug. The small family held onto each other tightly, before the ship's horn sounded, telling passengers to get on board. 

Kneeling down and hugging his daughter one more time, Percival gently nudged her towards Newt. The red-haired wizard gently took his daughter's hand and led her to the ship. Just before entering the ship, Marion looked back. Even from within the crowd, she could still see her father. The man smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back, before following her papa. Arriving at the deck, Marion immediately ran towards the railing to try and wave at her father. Newt followed her with a smile. 

They managed to spot Percival and waved at him, while the ship slowly set sail. Percival smiled and waved back at them. They waved, until they couldn't see him anymore. Newt wrapped an arm around his daughter. "It's alright, Marion. We'll be home again, before you know it." He said in a soothing tone, before looking up at the sky. "We better go below deck. I think that there's a storm coming." He said, before gently leading his daughter to their room. 

Two weeks later, Percival still had to get used to being alone. He had decided to use his old apartment in the centre of the city, instead of the mansion. Something about the silence of it without Marion or any creatures running around, unnerved him. The apartment was for just one or two people. The man had used it, before meeting Newt and adopting Marion. It was on walking distance from MACUSA, so it was perfect for him in those old days. 

One day, he got up as usual and read the paper, while eating breakfast. The headline nearly caused him to spit his food back out: _"Grindelwald escapes in Europe."_ Worry immediately shot through him and he hoped that Newt and Marion were alright. It was that he was late for work, otherwise he would've sent a letter. He put on his coat and stepped outside, breathing in the morning air, before going on his way. Unbeknownst to him, a certain dark wizard was watching him from the shadows. "Hmm, yes. He will do quite nicely." The evil man said, before disappearing from the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
